1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-anal fistula composition made from natural substances and to a process for its manufacture. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a composition utilizing extracts of natural substances obtained from a combination of the genera Safflower, Notoginseng Radix, Lightyellow Sophora, Elecampane Redix, Rumex, Pine Resin, Sassafras Tree, Glycyrrhizae Radix, Testudinis Carapax, Rhei Rhizoma, Ephedrae Herba, Natrii Sulfas, Menthae Herba, Pasoniae Radix, Acontii Tuber, Corni Fructus, Gypsum, and Pelladendri Radix for use in treating anti-fistula patients, and to a process for its manufacture.
2. Description of Related Art
There are several types of known anti-hemorrhoid materials obtained from natural substances. For example, Korean Patent Publication No. 100173393 discloses an anti-hemorrhoid composition comprising Mugwort, Yin Yange Huo and Buckwheat flour in an amount of 10:10:1.5% by weight. The process comprises the steps of mixing together 10 g of Mugwort and 10 g of Yin Yange Huo, heating the initial mixture with 500 ml of water at a temperature of 100° C. for 30 minutes to produce 200 ml of an extract, and combining 200 ml of the extract with 1.5 g of Buckwheat and 1000 ml of salt water to finally producing a liquid extract which can be applied to the anus.
Korean Patent Publication No. 100364429 discloses anti-hemorrhoid composition comprising Salat Burnet Root, Wormwood, Horny Goat Weed and Chinese Matrimony Vine Root in the amount of about 30:30:20:20% by weight, respectively, and plus one or two selected from the group consisting of Korean Schisandra, Apricot Seed and Scholar Tree Flower in an amount of about 30% by weight.
The present inventor has U.S. Pat. No. 6,916,494 which discloses a composition and process for preparing an anti-hemorrhoid composition which comprises providing a predetermined effective amount of natural substances of the genera Glycyrrhizae Radix, Testudinis Carapax, Cervi Parvum Cornu, Rhei Rhizoma, Ephedrae Herba, Natrii Sulfas, Moutan Radicis Cortex, Menthae Herba, Pinelliae Rhizoma, Pasoniae Radix, Acontii Tuber, Corni Fructus, Gypsum, Ginseng Radix, Cinnabaris. Talcum and Pelladendri Radix in an aqueous medium to form an initial mixture, extracting the initial mixture with water at a temperature of about 70°-80° for 1-2 hours to produce an aqueous mixture, filtering the aqueous mixture to produce a filtrate, and evaporating the filtrate to a moisture content of 30% to produce an extract which can be used as a treatment for hemorrhoid diseases.
However, such conventional products and processes cannot be expected to fundamentally and effectively treat hemorrhoid disease. Also, such conventional products and processes are not effective in eliminating anal fistula in a short period of time.
It is unknown, however, to provide an anti-anal fistula composition made from the natural substances of the genera Safflower, Notoginseng Radix, Lightyellow Sophora, Elecampane Redix, Rumex, Pine Resin, Sassafras Tree, Glycyrrhizae Radix, Testudinis Carapax, Rhei Rhizoma, Ephedrae Herba, Natrii Sulfas, Menthae Herba, Pasoniae Radix, Acontii Tuber, Corni Fructus, Gypsum, and Pelladendri Radix in amounts of about 8.4:12.8:5.2:5.2:8.4:8.4:2.8:8.4:5.2:5.2:5.2:2.8:5.2:2.8:2.8:2.8:8.4:5.2% by weight, respectively.
Furthermore, none of the prior art processes disclose an anti-anal fistula extract which comprises extracts obtained from the above-identified natural substances. Accordingly, it is desirable to develop an improved composition and process for producing an anti-anal fistula composition for effectively treating anal fistula disease and effectively relieving the itch associated with hemorrhoidal diseases.